Operation Babysitting
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: Sam and Tai have survived it all, been through it all, and came out on top. But can they handle a human three year old AND Sparrow at the same time? Read and find out...Reviews are love and stuff!


Thanks to the Author ,GlitchGirl23, this lovely idea popped into my head!

I recommend her story, Ms. Babysitter vs. Mr. Truck!

Quite cute and hilarious and stuff!

And thank you for helping me with this, my friend!

And in case anyone is curious, this is the first time Annabelle and Sparrow meet!

I own nothing but Tai and Sparrow!

Onward!

xx

Chapter 1

Operation: Babysitting

Day one.

Them...you want them to do it?

xx

Sam and Tatyana Witwicky had been through a crap ton of crazy things in the past couple of years. Running for their lives from Decepticons, dealing with goverment officials, in Tai's case, becoming a parent to a little sparkling named Sparrow, and various other things involving Tai's rather large family of giant alien robots.

In their lives, their was never a dull moment.

But little did they know what Mrs. Sarah Lennox was planning for them.

It started out like any other day; Sam was staying at Diego Garcia with Tai and Bumblebee over the summer, much to the scouts delight. And Sparrow's, who adored her 'Uncle Sammy' almost as much as she adored her yellow rain boots or her various headbands. No one bothered arguing with her, being able to wear yellow rainboots on her robot feet was a bit of a accomplishment.

Both teens were engrossed in yet another, 'Deathclaw killing match', where they played Fallout on duel screens in the recreational room and tried to collect Deathclaw hands and eggs..

So far, Tai was winning by a landslide.

From the other side of the room, Optimus Prime and Major William Lennox watched the two play their game with interest. Lennox was a bit of a Fallout fan himself and he was always willing to participate himself whenever their would be a contest of any kind while Optimus simply enjoyed watching his daughter having fun.

"Last one!" Tai declared as she charged her character forward, weilding what looked like a modded out sniper rifle.

"I call dibs!" Sam exclaimed, laughing as he playfully tried to grab Tai's controller but was unsuccessful as she leaned out of the way and kicked him in the side with her foot.

"You going down, bitch!" She laughed.

"Tatyana..." Optimus said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, Dad!" She exclaimed, not looking up from the screen.

"She's got a colorful vocabulary." Will chuckled, watching as the room was alight with fictional gunfire from Sam's screen.

"Indeed." The Autobot commander sighed as Tai yelled at the screen as the creature in the game suddenly charged at her. He adored Tatyana with every fiber of his being, but he wasn't too fond of her habit which consisted of swearing in seven different languages, including cybertronian.

Where she learned that, he had a feeling a certain duo of twins were to blame..

The whirling blades of a helicopter soared overhead, causing both Autobot commander and Major to look up, knowing who was in it.

Two people who were very important to Major Lennox.

xx

Sarah Lennox held her squriming daughter still as they flew over the blue water leading to the island whee her husband was.

"Annabelle Grace Lennox, hold still!" She laughed as the little girl pressed her face against the window of the helicopter, excited to see her daddy again after so many long months.

"Daddy down there, mama!" She squealed excitedly.

"He is! We're almost there!"

Annabelle Lennox was a complete and total daddy's girl, much to Sarah's annoyance but she also found it sweet that she got so excited when they were going to go se him at his new headquarters. She only wished it was close enough so she wouldn't have to take a helicopter...she hated helicopters.

Bracing themselves for the landing, she held Annabelle as the helipcopter bumped onto the ground, causing Sarah to squeak slightly in alarm.

"Everything alright, Ma'm?" The pilot asked.

"Mommy scared of hewicopters!" Annabelle giggled as she was unbuckled and hoisted up in her in mother's arms.

"Oh hush." Sarah laughed as she kept her daughter's head down as they exited the helicopter, the wind created by the blades making their hair fly up.

The sight that greeted her would alarm most people, but too her..it was completely normal.

Over in the far distance were two giant robots, red and yellow in color, who were practicing their shooting against giant Decepticon cut out with targets on them, nearby was the big, black hulking form of Ironhide, the Lennox family guardian, who was watching the two with sharp optics...well, he's good optic anyway. It wasn't a secret that Ironhide cared deeply for the youngest Lennox, who simply adored her 'Ironman' in return. It was quite comical to see a small three year old human girl have a giant alien robot at her every beck and call.

ANd at the hanger door, she saw the famaliar red and blue form of Optimus Prime and then the man she loved.

"Daddy!" Annabelle squealed loudly, as she was placed on the concrete by her mother. Will quickly moved forward as she ran toward him, giggling when he threw her up in the air and caught her swiftly, hugging her close to him.

"Hey, honeybunch!" Lennox laughed as she cuddled into him. "Did you have fun on the helicopter?"

"Yeah!" The little girl giggled, her pigtails swishing slightly as she nodded. "Mommy gotted scared."

Will and Optimus glanced over at the blonde woman, who was rolling her eyes good naturedly before she walked over and gave her husband a kiss. " I did not...I clearly stated that I do not ENJOY flying..." She then reached over and tickled her daughter under the chin, causing her to giggle.

"Hello Optimus." Sarah smiled at the tall Autobot, who smiled back and waved at the two at them.

"Hello Sarah." He ten smiled at the little girl, who waved back shyly, smiling "Hello Annabelle."

"Hiya!" She chirped, holding onto her Dad's army fatigues tightly as he placed her down.

Optimus chuckled slightly. He wondered if Tatyana was like this when she was younger...

"What brings you here, sweets?" Will asked as he placed his hand on top of Annie's small head. "I'm thrilled you're here, don't get me wrong...but I was a little surprised that you'd fly out here.."

"Well, Will...I actually needed to talk to you about something..." Sarah was intterupted by a small chirping noise that caught the attention of the two humans, the Autobot commander, and the small three year old.

There in the hanger door was the smallest transformer Sarah had ever seen standing there, with big adorable green optics, white and gray plating, and a small round head.

The little transformer gazed upon the new people she didn't know, and she quickly skittered over to Prime and hid behind his huge legs with a soft squeak. She barely came up to his lower ankle.

"It's alright, little one." He assured the little femme with a gentle tone. "That is Major Lennox's sparkmate..."

"Sparkmate?" Sarah asked her husband in confusion.

"Wife." He explained quickly.

"And that's Annabelle, his daughter."

At the word daughter, Sparrow's optics brightened. "Daughter?" She squeaked out in the most adorable little voice Sarah had ever heard. "Like me?"

Optimus chukled and nodded. "Yes, my little one, just like you."

Annabelle's blue eyes widened in surprise when she saw the small transformer, who was about her height, maybe an inch or two shorter.

Scuttling forward slightly, the little human girl approached the small femme. "Hewo!" She squealed out, her blonde pigtails swishing forward in her face.

Sparrow clicked and chirped, her small faceplates stretching into a smile as she looked over the human girls kind features. "Hiya!" She squeaked out.

"My name Annabelle Grace Lennox!" All three adults present couldn't help but chuckle at how she pronounced her name.

"My name is Sparrow Rowan!" Sparrow squeaked out excitedly.

"Wanna play?" Annie asked with a big smile.

The little white and gray femme nodded happily and the two little ones scampered off, giggling joyfully.

"Well, it's nice she has a friend!" Sarah laughed, watching with a smile. "Who does Sparrow belong too? Ironhide and Chromia? Arcee?"

Optimus chuckled. "No, Ironhide and Chromia do not have sparklings and Arcee does not wish to have any..."

Just at that moment, Sam and Tai emerged from the hanger, both of them blinking as the sun nearly blinded them.

"AH! The light! It burns!" Tai exclaimed, her optic blinking rapidly as it adjusted it's systems to the new lighting.

"We should really blink while playing." Sam muttered, rubbing his red eyes.

"True that, cousin." She said, giving him a fist bump without looking at him.

At the sound of her Mother's voice, Sparrow stopped short, causing Annabelle to look at her in confusion.

"MAMA!" Sparrow squealed excitedly, breaking into a run toward the young techno organic.

Sarah and Will watched as Tai made a incredibly over-happy face as the little femme ran towards her.

"Sparrow!" Tai squealed out, kneeling down and nearly getting knocked over as Sparrow threw herself into her mother's arms.

Sarah eyes widened slightly. "Tai's a mom?" She asked.

"Technically." Will said with a grin as Tai stood, still holding Sparrow to her as she and Sam walked over to the three of them.

"Hey Dad!" She greeted, her blue optic twinkling as she placed the twittering little X-box on the ground.

Optimus smiled as she came over to him and hugged his ankle with her free arm, while Sparrow twittered and clicked softly, her small foot pedes swinging slightly.

"Hello sweetheart." He kneeled down and gently stroked at his daughter's choppy hair with his large pointer finger, obvisously trying to smooth it down. He never understood her desire to style it so haphazardly

"Dad..." She whined, swatting at him playfully, while Sparrow leapt at Sam and clung to his him piggy back style. Optimus chuckled when she hung from his fingers and swung from them, her yellow converse shining in the sunlight.

Sarah and Will couldn't help but grin at the father/daughter moment happening between the Autobot commander and the teenage Techno organic, it strongly reminded Will of the antics between him and his own daughter.

Sam then walked over, Sparrow chirping and clicking as she clicked her small pedes together, her green optics peeking over his shoulder as she stared at the strange yellow haired human that was with 'Wennox.'

Sarah smiled a kind smile at the little transformer, leaning her head forward and waving gently to get her attention.

"Hiya cutie!" She said in a motherly tone. Sparrow hid her small face into the back of Sam's neck with a squeak.

"Aww...shy one, isn't she?"

Sam laughed, reaching back to give the little sparkling a gentle noogie. "Not usually...usually she can't stop talking...why you being so shy, Spars?"

Sparrow giggled as Sam continued to tickle at her sides, clicking and squeaking adorably.

Tai then trotted over and poked at her adoptive daughter, causing the little one to giggle uncontrollably and jump down from Sam's back.

"I'm gonna get'cha!" Tai taunted, wiggling her fingers threateningly while Sparrow giggled and shrieked playfully, running to hide behind Optimus's feet.

"Auntie Tai-dye!" Annie's voice called excitedly, causing the messy haired techno organic to turn.

"Hey!" Tai laughed, kneeling down to hug the little blonde girl, who didn't care that half of the older girls face was metal or that her arm was metal. "Good God, little girl! You get bigger every time I see you!" Annabelle giggled and poked at the metal plating on Tai's arm, watching as it shifted and clicked. "How old are you now?"

"This many!" Annie held up four fingers excitedly, Tai's mouth falling open in a over-exagerated shock expression.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed. "Already? Little girl, you better stop growing or else I'm gonna feel old!"

"You not old!" Annie squealed, her small hand patting Tai on the head. "Mama and Daddy old!"

That statement sounded so honest and hilarious, that Tai and Sam burst into fits of hysterical laughter while the two parents simply sighed in dismay for being called old by their daughter. Optimus shook hid head and chuckled as well, understanding why the two Lennox's were a tad upset...Tatyana always called him her 'Old Man', which he found out is another word for father.

"That was a low blow, honey..." Lennox sighed, grabbing Annabelle and holding her under his arm, the little girl giggling all the way as he walked back over to his wife.

"How does it feel knowing your daughter thinks your old?" Tai teased, stroding over and placing her arm on the Major's shoulder.

"Get away from me, pest." Lennox said, giving her a mock glare clearly saying that he was joking around.

"Touchy." Tai snickered, nodding at Sarah with a grin. "Hey, Mama jama!"

Sarah laughed and hugged the techno organic tightly. "Hey pretty girl, you look fantastic as usual!"

Tai gave a thumbs up with her cybertronian hand while Sam simply rolled his eyes, Sparrow clicking and squeaking softly, her small head on Sam's shoulder, who in turn gave the little transformer a kiss on her small cheek.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Tai asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Sarah exclaimed. "Will, I need a huge favor and it will mean the world to me if you would do it without question..."

The Major raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh...depends..."

"Well, my old friend from High School wants to get together...and when I mean together, I mean girl's vacation to Hawaii...sadly, no little one allowed.."

"What are you suggesting, Sarah?"

"I need Annie to stay here for the week."

Optimus, Tai, and Sam watched as Lennox's eyes widened slightly. "Aww babe, I'd love for her to stay here more then anything but I won't be able to keep an eye on her all the time and neither will Ironhide..."

Sarah felt herself becoming distressed...she really wanted to spend time with her old friend but what about her daughter well-being?

Wait!

"Hey Tai, Sam...you two interested in making extra cash?"

Both Optimus and Lennox glanced at the two teens, who were staring at the blonde woman with raised brows.

She couldn't be serious.

Was she?

xx

FINALLY!

This has been giving me so much trouble!

I got it though!

WOOOOT!

Reviews are love!


End file.
